


It's Real

by clusterjam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Dreamhunter, F/F, First Kiss, episode s15e12 galaxy brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clusterjam/pseuds/clusterjam
Summary: Small 15x12 Dreamhunter reunion coda. We love a canon couple.
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Kudos: 18





	It's Real

Claire slams the figure against the metal garage door, the clang drowning out the cry of pain they emit. With an arm and her body weight, she is able to subdue them. With her other arm, she pulls back their hood to reveal… blonde hair.

Claire huffs, shoving herself off of the young woman.

“What the hell?!” The woman yells, but Claire is already turning around. She feels the woman scrape her back with her fingernails as she sprints off into the darkness.

-

Another false alarm. It’s getting harder for her to keep going. But she knows Kaia’s killer is out there. And she has to get justice for Kaia. She just… needs a break. That’s all. She’ll go home, take a few days, reset, and then get back out there.

It’s then that she notices a missed call from Jody, and a voicemail to go along with it.

“Claire, honey. You- you should really come home.”

Claire bites her lip. Another message of disappointment. Jody doesn’t approve of Claire's attempt at revenge, but she knows she can’t stop her. So she sends these… these messages, and Claire knows she means well but they make her feel like shit. Because she knows Jody just wants her to be happy and healthy, but how can she be happy when Kaia’s killer is on the loose. Just… getting to live her life while Kaia is-

She doesn’t even stay the night in her motel room, she leaves the room key at the front desk and drives through the night back to Sioux Falls. Halfway through she pulls into a truck stop to get gas and take a power nap. She dreams about calling Jody, telling her that she was wrong again, that it was just some random squatter, trying to live in an abandoned warehouse, that she still wasn’t on the path to finding Kaia’s killer, and it’s slowly killing her in the process. She wakes up with tears running down her cheeks.

She wipes aggressively at her face, starts the car back up, and trudges onward.

-

By the time she gets home, she’s fucking exhausted. It’s about 11:30 in the morning, but it’s a Sunday. Jody’ll be home. Claire hears rummaging coming from the kitchen. She almost bolts directly upstairs to avoid speaking to Jody.

“Jody? Is that you?” A voice calls out from the kitchen. Claire freezes. She knows that voice. Her hairs stand on end. “That was a quick trip to the st-”

Kaia, or… or… no-

“Claire.”


End file.
